the start of something new
by Toxic Hathor 7
Summary: yami and seto reveal the fellings they have for each other. what will happen? what will the gang say?


"Υami I want you to move house" yugi whispered

"W...W...WHAT you want me to leave?!!" yami exclaimed and then he questioned in a quiet voice "Why?"

"B..because you…"

"What?" yami replied in a depressed and questioning voice.

"YOU'VE DESTROED MY LIFE!" Yugi shouted as he ran away

"What do you mean yugi why?!!" yami shouted after him

"Why" yami repeated eyes watering up.

Yami packed his bag with his science book and headed towards the door.

"Muto" the Seto kaiba CEO of kaiba corp. called

"Kaiba? Huh oh great like I really need you to rub salt in my wounds"

"What just happened with your 'partner' excuse the air quotes"

"No I won't excuse you and it's none of your Ra damned business"

"Geese I was only asking" Kaiba said putting his hands up in defense

"Well ask away" Yami said getting dangerously close to Kaiba's face

Inching away from Yami Kaiba replied in a sarcastic tone "Really? Like you're…"

"You'll never get anything from me anyway!" Yami closed the distance between them again face inches away from each other and as his lips curled into a bitter smile he pulled away and walked off.

"Yami stop" Kaiba said his hand enclosing his wrist pulling him around and into his arms.

Yami looked at Kaiba and their position embarrassed she defended "Kaiba! What do you want from me I'm tired of being messed around, stalked even by you and your guards, why don't you just come right out and say it?"

"Say what Yami? I think you're overreacting just a little…"

"Say why you follow me around" Yami screamed "RA you call Joey a mutt when you traipse around after me all day long like a little lost hound I…"

"Listen Yami shut your Ra damned lips for one second"

"No I will not I! Wait did you just say Ra?"

(Sigh) "Yes I did I...I believe… in Ra now" Kaiba whispered his head dropping to the floor

**Yami's perspective**

"What" I exclaimed in a hushed tone tilting his head up to meet his beautiful, crestfallen and watering eyes, wait BEAUTIFUL?!!

"I keep having dreams of our past" he said morbidly "it seems it's not so long and forgotten" he chuckled

"oh no, no no no no no no NO you can't remember not now not ever"

_#flashback#_

**Normal perspective**

A man sat next to the river Nile his body covered with a beautiful crimson robe with the hood up covering his face, just then a horse carrying a majestic young man dressed in the royal Egyptian garb come riding up to him.

"What are you doing here Atem shouldn't you be at the palace." The man queried "we are all worried about you; I'm worried about you especially with this ridiculous story that you are going to kill you're self heh." The man laughed

Atem replied in a pleading voice "I love you Seth so, so much, but I need to do this I hope you understand and will learn to forgive me later in life and maybe we will meet again"

"What you mean it's true?" Seth questioned disbelieving Atem's plea

"Yes" Atem sighed "yes it is but all I can pray for is that later in life our souls will yet again entwine with one another, suffer no delusions I love you, with all my heart but this has to be done Seth."

_#end of flashback#_

"I love you Yami heh always have always will" Kaiba confessed

"I...I can't you're not…" stammered Yami "you're not him Seto" he whispered

"I don't have to be, I love you can't you learn to love me?"

"I…the reason why I think Yugi kicked me out is because I love… I love you with all my heart but I'm…(sigh)… I feel guilty because I'm meant to be dead shouldn't you fall in love with my reincarnation so we, I mean me and Seth truly have our souls entwined in the next life. Shouldn't you love Yugi?"

"What? No way in hell. (Sigh) no I love you and only you" Seto replies in an honest voice

**Yami's perspective **

"No I love you and only you" Seto replies in an honest voice which I can't help but believe. I look up into his eyes they were sparkling with love and trust; he trusts me with his heart why?

I want to love him but can I really do this will it be betraying Seth? Wait I already love Seto aren't I already betraying him?

"I can't help but love you and I know what I'm about to say is a dirty tactic but you'll break my heart if you don't kiss me right now" he leans in cupping my face I leans into his touch I can't help it I yearn for his touch. His lips are inches away from mine his eyes begging me for reassurance and I nod my head giving him permission to kiss me. He closes the gap and our lips mean and our tongues dance together his arms slide around my waste and his hand moves from cupping my face to tangle in my hair as we kiss in a blissful, perfect match.

We pull part and my mind is reeling I have never felt so full so complete; all my loneliness has been swept away and a warmth has taken it's place.

"I love you Yami will you let yourself love me?"

Yes I scream in my head but then I all of a sudden the door bursts open and reveals Yugi.

"Yami I'm sorry for jumping conclusions about you and KAIBA?"

That is when I notice our positions his arm around my waist his hand in my hair and our faces only inches apart I break away I know Yugi is going to kill me I detangle myself and run away. I didn't got to tell him I love him. Damn.

I run at the park,away from Yugi and Seto.I sit under a tree beside a lake.

Then I hear a voise calling my name,but I didn't answer.

The voise start to geting closer and I went to saw who was.

After a minuet I see Seto crying under an other tree and saing something,when he saw my he got up and hug me without a world.

"Yami,you are here.I'm sorry for what i've done."he said with more tears in his eyes.

"You don't have to sai sorry,it's not your fault Seto."I said to calm him down.  
"I will make it up to you Yami I promes"He said looking into my eyes

"How can you make it up,for something you didn't do Seto?"I asked

"Yami will you let yourself love me?"

"This time I will tell answer is YES,I LOVE YOU!!!"I said with tears in my eyes

**Seto's ****perspective **

I saw Yami crying screming the answer at my question and it was...... I hug him

"Yami,I've got 3 other questions for you"I said

"What?"He asked

" do you sai if you stayed at my home....FOREVER?"I asked

"YES!Thank you Seto!"He said and give me a kiss on the lips.

" you want to tell your friends about us?"

"I don't have a problem with choes is yours"He said looking into my eyes

" you let me have your heart and soul FOREVER.....Yami do you want to marry me?"I asked

**Yami's perspective **

As I heard Seto's 3rd question I was thinking it was a dream "Seto did you just asked my if I want to marry you?"

"Yes Yami I just did this question,but...what is your answer?"He said

"Seto....I...I....YES!YES!Of cours I will marry you!"I said,but I couldn't belive it I was going to marry the person that I love the most .

**Seto's ****perspective **

Yami answer my last question screming yes,but I couldn't belive it I was going to marry the person that I love the most .

"What did you just thing?"I asked

"That you mean everythink to me"He answer

"I was thinking the same think"I said

"Seto...I...I...love you"He said

"I love you too,Yami"I answer

"Seto,what are we going to do now?"He asked

"We are going to take your things"I answer

**Yami's perspective **

"We are going to take your things"He answer.

My heart start to beet was I supose to go home and take my things after what hapend

"Don't worry about Yugi he through you out from the house,don't forget this"Seto said like he was reading my mind.

I think for a second,I couldn't belive it,but Seto was right,if Yugi was realy care about me he wouldn't through me out of the house

"You are right Seto let's go to take my things"I said

"Right,come on"

We whent to my house to get my things.I open the door with my keys and go to my room to take my things.

When I open the door I saw Yugi,Joey,Tea and Tristan

"Yami you are back,I was worred about you"Yugi said as he hug me.

I push him away"Love can you please come here,I've got a problem!'"I scream and the gang was looking me with open mouthes and whilde eyes

"I'm coming love"Seto answer

"Who's the guy Yami?"Joey asked

"Joey you know him very well,like all of you"I said

"What is it love"Seto said as he enter the room

"As you can see Seto is my lover"I said to the gang

"Seto can you explane them as I will do what we have plan?"I finised looking at Seto

"Okay love go on"Seto said.

I gave him a kiss and I went to pack my thinks

**Seto's ****perspective**

Yami whent out of the room and I start to thing if I have to go slow or fast and I deside fast,but my thoughts stop when I heared the mut's voice

"So Kaiba what did you have to sai to us"He said

"Well listen everyone,Yugi told Yami to move out of the house because he is in love with I learnd it I told him about my feelings and we deside to do a big step."I said to teasing them

"What do you mean by that?!?!"Everyone asked

"We will marry."I said cold

"WHAT MARRY"Everyone said

"Yes and now he's packing he's things to move with me"I finisde

"You can't do this to us"They said

"Yes,we can"Said Yami as he came into the room with a languig

"Yami,pleas you are not in your right mind!"Joey said

"Joey I can asure you that I haven't been more sure in my life and I live for 5.020 years"Yami said

"Are you ready love?"I asked Yami

"Yes love I've got everything I need"He answer

"Okay let's go"I said as I take Yami's bag and went out of the room.

I call me limo to take me and Yami to my home..or _our_ home

**Yami's perspective**

Seto call the limo to take us to his..or_ our_ I start to thinking where was I going to sleep?How I will fase the gang again?Then it hit me I whas going to name Kaiba,Yami Kaiba it's sound's good to me


End file.
